Ethonix
Apocalypse personified. God of destruction. |adjective = Ethonian |tier = 4 }} Ethonix is the Scourge of the Gods. His primary quest is to harness the life force of the mortals and the Elders. It is ironic as he himself is the God of apocalypse/disasters/calamities. He is also called the Doomsday Lord. He believes in the Zhar-Erosian principle of Enk Arat or '' purposeless life ; he believes that one doesn't need life at all, as they die in the end. His ruthless clan called ''Baakk Girri''or the ''Storm Clan''cuts everyone in their path. He, along with his soulmate Tyranis, is one of the 'Immortals' or New Gods. History Life in Akkar '''Ethonix' was born as Nur Arkhas Sorhus to a tribal couple in Shigrun hills in the savage forests of Akkar, which was located in ancient Wilderness. The couple had been exiled from their native clan(which is unknown). They were banished due to lack of rain and shortage of food in the area as the tribals blamed them and their child for the cause. The parents loved their child with their heart. Though the area was a haven for all sorts of dangers, they always kept their child on one piece.The child was taught to be grateful to be alive. They had a simple but peaceful life. Each day father went hunting and brought back food, while the mother took care of the hut and her family. She was very fond of her child. During the day she took him to the nearby lake where he would play in the calm waters and during the night she used to lie beside him and tell tales of great heroes and finally put him to sleep by singing a lullaby in her tribal dialect: O my child, you will rise like the blazing Sun Run like the powerful Wind Surmount the odds like the indestructible earth Conquer all like the mighty Ocean And live like a God Th child never understood the meaning of her song but he always slept snugly in the end. Once, when Nur Arkhas Sorhus was a boy, a powerful storm shook the entire forest. His father, Durfaas had gone hunting and his mother, Neelfai, was putting him to sleep in their small but cosy hut. When Durfaas didn't return Neelfai grew worried. She prayed that her husband returned home. The storm grew powerful and became a hurricane which destroyed the whole area. In the process, the hut exploded and the child was separated from his parents. The last he saw of his mother was when she cried out to him, reaching for him, reaching... reaching... reaching... The Witch Doctor When he woke up Nur Arkhas Sorhus was in a village in Kautta, a village in Arkaas. He was in the hut of an old man with a skull helmet, who introduced himself as Vettn Sur but the locals called him the witch-doctor. Apparently, Vettn Sur had read the fabled Üntaru Scrolls and mastered several forms of magic, especially black magic. Though he was a very formidable fellow, he was the one who cured the locals by giving them special potions. But the villagers knew that he was a man not to be trifled with; the stories of the transmogrification of his enemies and the death of non-believers plagued them in the night. Vettn Sur was none too pleased to have him,but he nevertheless accepted him as he had his own reasons. The witchdoctor had arrived at Kautta in the Primordial Ages(before the First age in the Gielinor calendar). His mission was to pass on his knowledge so that the dark arts and the knowledge of the sacred scrolls never got forgotten over the ages. Therefore, he had decided to pass on his knowledge. Nur Arkhas Sorhus was tortured like never before in the process. The 'good doctor' taught him all of the Arts, but he had to master the Mind, Body and Soul in the process. As a result, the young lad had to endure long hours of stress and anxiety. The lad was compelled to hunt; it didn't matter that Arkhas was a born-killer, he needed to be perfect in all aspects. The boy was given meager food, but he grew muscular and fit by surviving on animal carcasses. As the years went by, Arkhas trained hard and finally became adept at every skill known to Man. But by then, his mind was made up. He challenged his master for a duel in the Arts. Vettn Sur was under the impression that a grand duel was necessary to confirm his confidence in the young man's prowess and therefore accepted the offer. The battle ensued at night, near the sea. Both the duellers fought relentlessly. Arkhas poured all his hatred into his skills. For a while, it seemed as though the witch doctor had the upper hand, but in a turn of events Arkhas finally killed his mentor. At that instant, the master saw the passion for destruction in the student's eyes and knew that all his efforts had been in vain. At that moment, he silently prayed to the world of Gielinor, to the entire cosmos, to beware Nur Arkhas Sorhus, as he had seen the future, a future marred by the presence of Arkhas. He uttered a single name. Ethonix.And then he let a terrible wail that would be the most horrible nightmare that haunted the villagers, a warning of things to come. The Tribes of Ithcar Upon his departure from the village, Ethonix raged through Karamja, testing his occult skills and combat prowess by slaughtering the travellers. He found that it pleased him to kill people; many a king fought with honour, why should one restrain oneself? Many might think that the dark arts had corrupted him, he knew better. He always thought something was missing in his life, sure he was well taken care of by his parents even though the conditions were harsh, but it was when hunting that he felt free. But hunting mere animals weren't enough, he just had to hunt everything that moved...there was also another reason for it, deep in his subconscious, he just couldn't place it. He sought refuge in the Blue Wolf Valley,the coldest place in Gielinor. It was also the home to the deadly tribes of Ithcar, one of the many places in ancient parts of The White Wolf Mountain. The tribals had at first tried to kill him, but when that proved to be useless they let him in; they were amazed by his ferocity and savage personality. He stayed in the hut of the legendary Chief of Tribes Holord. There, he met the ferocious Festa, the chief's daughter, also called as the Death Ivory. He found her to be attractive; with pale skin and light coloured hair, she didn't even look beastly. But he knew looks could be deceiving; he had experience from his many killings. Holord to told him about the Ruins of Sephoclades. According to him, only the most enigmatic monks, Druids and seers knew about the Ruins of Sephoclades. Legend has it that only a chosen one could enter its premises. It's location itself was a mystery, nobody knew what it contained. Tales of the Ruins had spread throughout Gielinor throughout the early ages. Many believed that it contained all the treasure in the realm. A fellow explorer Jonathan Halkins was rumoured to have found its location but then died due to reasons unknown. Hence, it was still clouded in an air of mystery. Arkhas considered as a challenge, he would do what the others couldn't. He set out to leave the following day. However, by that time, Festa and Ethonix had grown fond of each other(though they found it embarrassing to reveal). Besides, she liked challenge too, having been responsible for most of the deaths in the north. And so, The Harbinger of Destruction and the Death Ivory set on the quest to reach the Ruins of Sephoclades. The Cursed Kingdom The pair had left in Holord's mammoth ship The Wolfbearer and had soon reached the Velvet island, situated near what is now present day Dragontooth island. There, they were to meet a man named Jaard, a philosopher, who was rumoured to have found out its location. The first few days were full of trouble for the duo. Stragglers and wanderers alike tried to loot them of anything valuable but the duo were more than enough to handle them. While they were searching Jaard, they came upon the infamous Library of the Cosmos. There, Ethonix learned about his homeland of Zhar-Eros. He believed in their teachings, passed on from the wisest beings who had graced the realm. The policy of Enk Arat'struck a chord within him as he realised that that was the reason for killing. However, he believed that Festa and himself were extraordinary and therefore had a purpose in life. Once, while they were resting in a valley that overlooked the palace of Jaard, they happened to meet a miner from the nearby mines. The lone fellow was muttering something incoherently. When asked about his malady, the locals informed him that he had been driven insane by a powerful force. To their surprise, the man revealed himself to be the explorer Jonathan Halkins and he warned them about the ruins. According to him, the temple hosted a statue of a god, but before he could see it a spiritual force had blinded him and tortured him throughout his life. But Ethonix only saw a worthy challenge and forced him to reveal its location. The loon told him that it was situated in The Kingdom of Sôorta, which was called as the Cursed Kingdom, as it's rulers had always died due to a supernatural power. The two tribals then left him to his miserable life. They skipped the meeting with Jaard and travelled by sea to the cursed land. There, according to the ancient rules, only the chosen one could enter, therefore, Ethonix bade farewell to his lover. The Death Ivory informed him that she would always wait for his return. The cursed land was the home to many undead warriors, who tried to devour Ethonix. However the monsters had underestimated the tribal. Ethonix managed to subdue them with an ancient incantation called the 'Emperor's grasp'. From then onwards, the undead were his to command. Gathering an army, he breached the ruins. There awaited many traps in the Temple, testing his skills. Though he was powerful, his skills weren't enough to save him from the Mystery God's wrath. In the process, half of his army was decimated and he lost his eyes along with an arm and a leg. Finally, he reached an altar where the statue of the god resided. He willed the god to come before him. Ascension to Godhood The god himself then appeared in a blinding flash. He revealed his name to be Xoha, the God of Dreams. He had found out that Ethonix would be the cause of the extinction of most of the species dwelling the cosmos, he mentioned about the terrible Crusade of the Gods. He concluded his speech by saying that Ethonix had to be destroyed before it was too late to stop him. Then the battle ensued. The god easily defeated a dying Ethonix. His final words were words of reassurance, that he was doing a greater good by dying. The fallen warrior then retorted that he would not die and that he believed the Fates had helped him survive all those years for a reason. He then mocked The Lord of the Psyche that he would '''not'kill him, it wasn't meant to be that way. His words proved true. As the god brought down his Mind Scythe upon him, Ethonix tore away a gem studded in the centre of the blade, the Gem of Vision, the most powerful artefact in all of the cosmos. He then rolled away and used the shard to pierce the immortal in the chest, which gave him mortality, ending his life. The god's essences as then absorbed by him with the help of the gem. At that instant, he attained Godhood and then understood the meaning of his chosen name. Ethonix. The Harbinger of Apocalypse. The Great Storm After becoming a God (turning his skin green), he enhanced his undead army and laid waste to many kingdoms of many realms. His clan notoriously came to be called the Storm clan or the Storm legion named after their Chief,Ethonix, the Great Storm. The prophecy of Xoha proved to be true of course, which then led to the Crusade of the Gods.... Crusade of the Gods Ethonix leads the Gods in their crusade as an unlikely ally, forced to do so as the lost realm of Phaintos was not a place even a God could survive! The End of Existence Ethonix tears the Üntaru Scrolls to remove their power and then takes part in the '''battle to end all battles. Trivia * He is The Lord of Destruction. * Although he disliked the gods, he was force to side with them in their crusade. * His lover Festa soon becomes the Carnage Queen, the Goddess of violence, bloodbath and hunting, Tyranis. Category:Üntara Saga